


Motion Sickness

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: The Other 51 [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Coping, Existentialism, Extended Metaphors, Motion Sickness, Pretentious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: It is not the movement of a car, boat, train or plane that gives me this dizzy, rushing feeling.





	Motion Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanna_Black_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Black_Slytherin/gifts).



> this is Garbage. enjoy.
> 
> Ring, I've gifted this to you because I feel it provides a bit of Insight into my head, and you might be Interested.

The motion sickness I feel pulls the ground closer to my eyes. It is not the movement of a car, boat, train or plane that gives me this dizzy, rushing feeling. No, it is the tumbling motion of life that has my head spinning and heart pounding.

 

I stand helpless and watch as the world moves around me. Days, months, and years get closer and closer and closer until you pass them, just like that. Suddenly they're nothing more than a fading speck in the rear view mirror of your memories.

 

Nothing is still, not even for a second.

 

It all speeds past. This ride we call existence, we call life, has one speed: mind-numbingly fast.

 

You can close your eyes and try to block it out, but you can't ignore the force of the speed at which you're living. It goes and goes and goes, no matter how hard you try to deny it.

 

All you can do is try to adjust to the speed and ride with it. All you can do is pray the motion sickness doesn't get so bad that you heave and gag your thoughts and hopes and dreams onto the ground.


End file.
